Burcadian Civilization
The Burcadian Civilization was a society of magic-using humans that existed prior to the Dark War. The last remnants of it were destroyed in The Cataclysm. They lived mainly in a place called Burcadia. History TBA Important Leaders and People *Dyonbur *Barouritya *Rodhenke *Bhandepu Culture Agriculture The Burcadians developed their farming tradition by observing the behaviour of plant dragons, and how females would use their breath to accelerate plant growth. The main crops that Burcadians harvested were carrots, wheat and corn. Farmers were the most common occupation in Burcadian society. Alpine clans of Burcadians relied more on products from livestock, specifically beasts. Milk, fur and beef were all common trade goods between the alpine clans and the plain clans. The herding of lesser animals for meat is taken from the dark dragons. Architecture Burcadian houses were usually very small and used the least resources possible. Walls were made out of stone and held together by wood. Rooves were made of glass to let natural sunlight in instead of oil lamps, which wasted more energy. Chimneys were made of stone and built near stoves. Houses are usually built vertically instead of horizontally to make cities as populous as possible with as little land needed. Shallow holes outside collect rainwater and is collected when water is needed. Holes are usually dug under a house to store unused items. Instead of wasting uneaten food, Burcadians will send it to the storage for later meals. This is inspired by the earth dragon's ability to store fat in their body for later use. Stones were significant in Burcadian culture and stone-carvers would be commissioned to carve stones with Burcadian runes. People would place it around their house in specific patterns for a variety of purposes, such as divination. Economy TBA Law TBA Magic Burcadians had no idea to harness magic and use it as modern wizards do, but they saw the magical capabilities of dragons and natural resources to benefit themselves. To protect from unwanted forces from the outside world, Burcadians lined their borders with Erudine crystals, which generate an electric shock to those who come in contact with it. This is taken from the conductive scales of the lightning dragon. Manufacturing By observing the anatomy of water dragons, Burcadians constructed like boats to catch fish. A Burcadian ship requires three people to operate, one controlling the fore flippers, one controlling the hind flippers and the third in charge of the "mouth". During the winter, Burcadians wear thick furs made from the hides of beasts. Furs are the main trade good for the southern clans of Burcadia who live in the hills. They were inspired by the cold dragons and their thick fur. Politics TBA Science TBA Religion TBA Major Cities TBA Relationships With Other Cultures TBA Language : Burcadian Language (main article) In the Burcadian language, each character represents a syllable. The word Burcadia (or Burkeidia, as it is spelt in Burcadian), for example, is made from the syllables bur-kei-di-a, each signified by a different letter. Burcadia literally means "where farmers tend their fields" (bur meaning farmer, kei meaning field, di meaning tend and a meaning where). Burcadian word order is subject-object-verb. The adjective is always placed before the noun. Important Artifacts and Ruins *Lost Land of Burcadia *Lost Island *The Vernal Glass Category:History Category:Cultures Category:Extinct